


Breaking All The Rules

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adult Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: For RED2012.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a little out there, but most threesome stories are. lol  
> It's admittedly OCC but it's just for fun.  
> NOTE ; MERLE HAS TWO HANDS CAUSE I DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING ONE-HANDED SMUT

**_Part 1_ **

It wasn't planned, nothing about the last three months was what Daryl expected. When he became separated with Merle and Carol from the rest of the group, he presumed it was a temporary thing. When they got back to the prison to find it burned to the ground, he was left wondering who, if anyone survived.

They had no choice but to continue searching, and they searched to that day whenever they could. Until they knew their original group was truly gone, they wouldn't stop looking.

They were currently holding up in a church of a small town taking shelter from a storm after a long day in the heat. The July sun in Georgia took no prisoners.

Merle was out grabbing water from a rain barrel, and Daryl took a moment to just kiss Carol. Alone in the church, they took a moment to relax and recuperate.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked. "About what I asked you and Merle?"

"I haven't been able to think of anything else," she answered.

Daryl and Carol had been together since the farm and were secure in their love. Nothing could ever come between them. He was the one to search for Sophia and stay right by her side as she grieved. Daryl wanted Carol's happiness more than his own life.

A week before, the three of them were in a farmhouse for the night when Merle found a bottle of rum. Halfway through the night, with everyone tipsy and loose, Carol had stumbled and fallen onto Merle's lap on the way to bed. Daryl couldn't stop thinking of it.

"Hey there, honey!" Merle had joked. "One Dixon not enough for ya?"

The way Carol giggled, she wasn't known for giggling, and squirmed on his brother's lap for a second before getting up...it did something to him deep inside. Daryl couldn't say anything about it for three days, but eventually, he asked her about it as they lay alone one night.

"Can I say something without you getting pissed?"

"Of course you can."

"I kinda liked it when you fell on Merle the other night."

"Huh?"

"The other night when we were drinking."

"You liked it?"

"It turned me on."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to figure out if I'm insane."

"Probably not, but it is kinda funny."

"Why?"

"I don't know...cause it's the opposite of what most men would feel if their woman was close to their brother."

"I thought of more than that too...a lot more."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'd watch it, if anything ever happened between you."

"Well, if I ever have sex with Merle, I'll be sure to call you."

"You think I'm nuts."

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think you're nuts. I'm happy you told me that actually. I thought maybe it ticked you off."

"Definitely not."

/

Merle made it back to the church, and they sat in comfortable silence for a while as the evening fell down around them. The sun tiptoed toward the horizon and cast its last beams of light through the stained glass windows of the church. Daryl was feeling restless. He didn't know if his fantasy would be the same in reality or if it was fair to even bring it up to them, but he had asked the day before, and they were both still considering it.

Merle had dragged in a bucket of water and proceeded to wash the day's sweat from his body in the corner. Carol couldn't help her eyes being drawn to his body as he tossed his shirt over the back of one of the pews. Daryl noticed her looking and grinned to himself, maybe all he had to do was introduce the idea.

Merle splashed water all over his upper body and face and then towel dried himself before digging in his bag for a clean shirt.

"The water's cold as fuck, and there were leaves in the barrel, but you two are welcome to it."

Carol got up then and walked toward Merle, and the room got darker as the sun disappeared for good. Daryl pulled his zippo from his pocket and lit a few tall white candles at the altar of the church and Carol pulled off her long sleeved shirt to wash up.

"Hey, honey," Merle said. "Stay still."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Just a tick, I'll get it."

Merle came closer and moved the short hair on the back of her neck to get a hold of the tiny pest.

"I'm so sick of those stupid things," she sighed as Merle took care of it.

"No worries, he's gone."

"How do you know it's a he?" she laughed.

"I don't, but I had to call it something," he chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You got enough water there?"

"I think so."

Daryl watched the interaction from across the room, and he loved the way they got along. They had come a long way from their first meeting. Carol really liked Merle now.

Carol scooped up water with her hands and washed her arms, chest, and face as he and Merle watched. Carol was beautiful, with her slim figure, silver hair and crystal blue eyes.

"You got a good woman there, Daryl," Merle said just loud enough for him to hear it.

"She really is," Daryl agreed. "Sorry if what I said the other night made things weird for you."

"It did make it weird, but only cause I can't stop thinkin' about it."

"I'm not trying to cause problems with our little group...but it just got to me for some reason."

"It's all good. With the way of the world now...it feels like the old rules don't matter. Life could be so short and our day to day existence is fuckin' brutal...doing what you want to while you can just makes sense now."

"That does makes sense," Daryl nodded. "Still, it was a hell of a thing to ask of you two."

"It ain't nothing to me; I'd do it in a heartbeat. It's Carol that was probably put off by it. I wouldn't blame her there," Merle explained.

When Daryl looked over at Carol again, she was staring at them and drying her skin.

"Are you two going to ask me what I think?" she asked.

"What do you think?" Daryl broached.

"I'm fine with it...I think it could be fun."

Merle looked baffled up at her as she walked toward him and lay her hand on his shoulder.

/

Daryl sat on a chair at the altar of the church and watched them. Nothing was ever the same after that.

Carol stood before Merle, sitting on a hard oak pew and eventually he touched her back. Merle's hands reached out and lay on the sides of her waist as his forehead dropped helplessly to her belly.

"It's OK, Merle...it's all OK," she whispered.

Merle closed his eyes and moved his face slowly back and forth over her belly, and she held his head close to her body. Daryl felt it rising up inside him already, the blood began to flow faster, and his heart swelled in his chest.

There was no jealousy; there was only the need to see more.

"You know you don't have to, right?" Merle said before it went any further.

"I've thought about this, and I know what I want," she answered.

"For him, or for you?" Merle pressed.

"For me, I wouldn't do this only for him or anyone."

With that, she bent down and kissed him, and Daryl ached inside so sweetly at the sight of it.

Her hands cupped Merle's face, and Daryl watched as his brother gripped a handful of her shirt tightly; it was hot as sin to him.

Eventually, Merle's hands slid down over her ass and Carol took the hint to slowly settle on his lap in the pew.

The kiss became more comfortable, and Daryl could see her tongue moving into Merle's mouth and vise versa. He wanted to see their tongues elsewhere, and he didn't feel sorry for that, he could tell they were both into it.

Carol reached down then, to pull off her top, and Merle's head dropped to the space between her breasts.

"You're killin' me, honey. It's been forever since I did this."

"Touch me," she hissed and pulled the strap of her bra off of her shoulder.

"Don't hold back," Daryl insisted, and they both looked over at him. "Just go for it and don't hold back for anything."

Daryl knew this side of Carol; it was a side that only he had seen. Carol was wild when she was in need, and it took him by surprise the first time he encountered it. Carol could be the most sexually uninhibited creature when the mood was just right.

Merle grabbed her ass in his big hands and kissed her bare shoulder with his needy mouth, nipping at her skin with his teeth gently as he moved.

Daryl's dick was hard, and his head was flooded with the knowledge of how good it felt to have Carol on his lap. He could feel what Merle was feeling, and he knew it was driving his brother crazy too.

Merle whispered something to Carol that he couldn't hear, but he did see her nod her head.

Merle unfastened her bra then and began to kiss her breasts one after the other, trailing his tongue over her nipples just to tease her.

A pulse was beating in Daryl's loins, and he wanted to grab her and take her for his own, but he also wanted to see the whole thing play out.

Carol stood up after about five minutes of torture for Daryl and slithered down to the floor on her knees between Merle's thighs, but first, she dropped her pants to the floor.

Daryl eyed her perfect ass covered by thin white cotton panties as she knelt at his brother's feet, and he wondered if she was going to blow him.

Carol went for Merle's belt and unbuckled it, never taking her eyes from his as she moved. Merle let his head fall back against the pew as she released his dick from his pants and started to jerk him off.

Daryl squirmed in his seat, and he found himself needing relief, but he decided to wait. The wait was sweet hell.

Carol licked from the base right to the tip of Merle's dick, and she looked like she was more than into it, she even had a cheeky smile as she did it.

Merle gripped the edge of the pew and hissed up toward the ceiling of the church; he still hadn't looked down at her.

The whole thing was evil, so sexy and evil.

Daryl had to adjust his jeans as his dick pressed against the zipper.

Carol took Merle deep, the way she always did for him, and he could feel every single inch of it as he sat there watching.

Merle hadn't had a woman since before the apocalypse, so he tapped out pretty fast, and he was hot for her then, burning hot.

Merle stood and dropped his khakis to the floor of the church and told her to sit down where he had been sitting.

"You deserve payback for that, woman," he growled.

Daryl found that it was like he wasn't even there but he didn't mind. He liked the feeling of almost watching them secretly; it was better that they didn't acknowledge him.

Merle pulled her legs open and kissed her again. His hands roamed freely over her body. Down from her breasts to her throbbing pussy, Merle stroked her lips gently with his fingertips, making her whine and squirm for more.

Daryl couldn't help it then, he tore at the fly of his jeans and began to stroke his dick to the sight of his older brother's mouth pleasing his woman.

Merle pulled her legs up onto his shoulders, and she arched her back in surrender to him. Daryl watched as Merle's fingers disappeared inside her and her face scrunched up in ecstasy.

Merle licked her lips, sucked her clit softly and even reached up to tease her nipples as he worked.

Daryl barely even noticed Merle's naked body, only what he was doing to Carol, that's what he wanted to see.

Carol grabbed him by the back of his head and begged him not to stop.

"Just like that, I'm so close. Please don't stop!"

Merle fucked her with his fingers a little slower and from what Daryl could see he was stroking her sweet spot deep inside with precision skill.

"Fuck," he whispered as he could feel his own release coming.

Daryl's face burned from the arousal, and he could just barely keep it contained.

Merle's hands moved up between her open thighs then as her feet came down to the floor and he teased her nipples perfectly as she let go and came against his hungry mouth.

"Jesus," Daryl moaned...he was right there too.

Merle grabbed a condom from his pants pocket and pulled her to the floor as she was still grinning with release.

"You want it all?" he asked.

"I need it. Give it to me," she answered.

Daryl watched as Merle lay behind her and pulled her right leg up and back. He wasn't really expecting them to take this position, but he soon figured out why Merle chose it. The view was pure sinister hell, Carol's legs were spread wide as she lay on her side and there would be no missing the sight of Merle entering her from behind.

On the floor of that little country church, he watched his brother's cock moving into his woman with just a little difficulty. It was fucking amazing.

Carol lay on her side, Merle holding her leg up by the back of her knee, and she cried out loud as he thrust into her from behind.

"Oh fuck yes!" she whined.

Merle grinned and nailed her a little faster as the minutes passed and Daryl just stroked his cock to the scene before him.

Merle took the arm that was under her and reached around to grab her breasts as his other hand moved from behind her knee to between her legs.

"Cum for me again," he demanded.

"I can't."

"Don't tell me that, I know it ain't true," he growled.

Merle pinched her nipple and licked his fingers before reaching back down to stroke her sensitive clit.

"I mean it...I never...oh..."

"That's right...feel that?"

"Yeah..."

Daryl was momentarily pissed because he hadn't made her cum twice yet, but then he saw it.

Her legs were spread wide before him, only feet away and he could see the way her pussy clenched around Merle's cock as he fucked her mercilessly and it was too much.

Daryl came all over his own hand and lap like a teenager, but it was incredible.

The two bodies, twisted in ravenous heat before him were the two people he loved most in the world. There was no regret in his heart; it had been a beautiful thing to witness.

/

"You ain't mad?" Merle asked.

They were standing outside the church as Carol slept, Daryl needed to talk it out with Merle before he could sleep.

"Hell no, I was the one who wanted it to happen."

"I'll be honest; I needed that more than I thought."

"I think she was more than happy with it too," Daryl smirked.

"Thought maybe I lost my touch by now," Merle chuckled.

"Nah, I think I even learned a thing or two."

"Is it out of your system now?" Merle asked.

"I don't think so...if anything I want it more now."

"You'll have to talk to her about that of course," Merle noted.

"Yeah...she did seem to like it though."

"If she's in, I'm in," Merle said, looking up to take in the night sky. "But I ain't letting nothing come between me and you."

"Of course not. I don't even know why I wanted to see that, but it was fuckin' amazing."

"It's alright if you're a cuck, little brother, I still love ya," Merle winked.

"Fuck you!" Daryl laughed, and they walked back into the church.

The next step was up to Carol. Either it would stop, or other possibilities would be explored.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is actually completed so just let me know if you want me to post the last three chapters today cause I absolutely will. I just never know if it's too much posting for people to want to read.   
> * and yep, there's smut in every single chapter. It's just that kind of story. lol

_**The songs in this chapter are both by Lenny Kravitz.** _

_**"Can't get you off my mind" and "Again"** _

_**Check them out cause they're awesome:)** _

* * *

Carol lay on a big soft bed and let out a huge sigh of relief. They were at a little 2-story house now, deep in the woods. After leaving the church, they encountered a small group of troublemakers and more than a few walkers. The group of four men thought they could take the three of them and all that they possessed but Carol, Merle, and Daryl were not to be fucked with, especially Carol.

Carol killed three of them single-handedly when they pushed things. All they had to do was approach Merle with a knife drawn and she went off.  
All Carol had in the world now were Daryl and Merle. Maybe months ago she would have been more merciful, but not now. Nobody was taking Daryl and Merle from her.  
At that moment, as she lay looking up at the vaulted ceilings, and listened to the sound of Merle and Daryl chopping wood for the fire outside, she was at peace.  
It was late afternoon, and soon the boys had a fire going downstairs, and Daryl came up to see if she was awake.  
"Hey, honey," he said as he settled next to her on the bed.  
"This place is nice," she smiled.  
"It is actually. Merle found a well and everything."  
"This is the kind of place a person could build something."  
Daryl pulled her closer and kissed her lips.  
"You sayin' you want to set up shop here?"  
"I guess we have to keep searching, but it would be nice to settle too. Winter will come soon enough, and we have nothing prepared."  
"You have a good point there. It's funny, cause Merle mentioned that a man could dig a cold cellar here and fill it with meat. You two must be on the same page."  
"I want to find the group, but I need us to be OK first. I refuse to believe that they are dead in my heart, but I can't say that for sure in my mind. My mind is what will keep me breathing, not my heart."  
"You lead this group; you know that right?" Daryl chuckled. "Me and Merle would probably keep wandering in the woods till the snow fell, but here you are thinking ahead."  
"We're like a family; I can't lose you...either of you."  
"You still OK with what happened?" he asked.  
"I am. Are you?"  
Daryl took her hand and played with her fingers for a moment.  
"I really liked it, but..."  
"But what?"  
"Was he better than me?"  
"No."  
"But you came twice."  
"So?"  
"You never did that with me."  
"I have too."  
"Huh?"  
"Sometimes it's not loud; sometimes I'm so wiped out that it's not as obvious. Remember that time at the prison in the garden? I almost came three times that night."  
"You ain't just saying that to make me feel better?"  
"I refuse to lie anymore...I had to lie every day in my old life. I won't lie for anything now."  
"Sorry, I should have known you wouldn't lie."  
"Daryl, I love being with you."  
He smiled then and closed his eyes. That was what he wanted to hear.  
"It was fuckin' hot, though, hey?" Daryl grinned.  
"It wasn't half bad," she agreed with a giggle.

Later that night, Merle returned holding a huge rabbit by the ears and handed it to Carol with a grin.  
"Will ya cook me this over the fire? I got some wild onions too."  
"You gonna be a gentleman and at least skin it for me?"  
"I guess so," he winked.  
They ate braised rabbit and onion in the living room as night fell and Merle went off to search the basement for whatever he could find.  
Daryl cuddled Carol in front of the fire, and it was the most peaceful day any of them had experienced in a long time. Something about the little house felt like home. It was a cozy place with three bedrooms and not much else, but it felt like home.  
Merle returned from the basement with boxes of goods and a huge smile on his face.  
"There's spiders down there big as cats, but there's also treasure," he announced.  
The boxes were filled with jarred preserves and bottles of homemade wine, and they all grinned with excitement. Merle also found an old cassette player with batteries; it was the music he was most excited about. Lenny Kravitz Greatest Hits was the only cassette in the deck, and it was perfect in Merle's opinion.  
Merle twisted the lid off a jar of strawberry jam and fished some out with his finger.  
"Jesus, Joseph, and Mary that's good," he moaned as he handed it over to Daryl.  
They indulged in jam and pickles and wine until they were sticky and giggling like fools; they could all feel it, there was no reason to leave.  
"I want to stay here," Merle said finally when nobody else would say it.  
"Me too," Carol agreed.  
"We should stay," Daryl jumped in. "We could have a little farm here, a garden and even keep some animals...we could secure the place and make it a home."  
Carol smiled and loved the idea of a safe place to start over with them as a little group. The wine flowed as they celebrated the decision to set up shop. They could always go on searching, but they needed a home base.  
"To us!" Merle grinned and held a bottle of wine out to clink with their glasses.  
"To us!" they agreed with a hearty laugh.  
The spirit was high, and although they all prayed that their group was alright, they felt the need to drink in happiness at that moment. They had to feel something good to keep them going.  
"Thanks for lettin' me hang around like a third wheel," Merle said suddenly, and Carol shook her head.  
"You aren't a third wheel, Merle! You belong with us."  
Carol was sounding happy and loopy like it was time to slow down on the wine.  
"Come on," Merle smiled. "You tryin' to say you two wouldn't be happier alone?"  
"We wouldn't," Daryl insisted. "Wherever we go, you go."  
Carol got up then and stumbled over to Merle, who was sat on a couch on the other side of the room.  
"You're a big, silly man, Merle," she slurred. "You think we don't love you? You're a silly man."  
"Your woman is cut off," Merle laughed.  
"Agreed," Daryl chuckled, but he was getting pretty loopy too.  
Carol sat down next to Merle and pulled his arm around her.  
"I'm a selfish woman...I get to have two men in my house," she giggled.  
"Sounds like you keep us as pets," Daryl joked.  
Carol leaned against Merle and closed her eyes with a satisfied smile on her face.  
"We're home."  
Not too long after that, Daryl decided he wanted to lay down on the massive king-sized bed upstairs, and they all agreed it was time to wind down. He complained that the wine was hitting him harder than he expected and Merle teased him that he was more of a lightweight than Carol.  
Upstairs, Daryl watched as Carol sprawled out on the bed and Merle came to stand next to him.  
"Goodnight you two, I'm gonna see if I can get this thing to work," Merle nodded, holding up the little stereo, and headed down the hall to the room he claimed.  
Daryl watched the door close behind Merle and followed Carol to bed.  
"I'm excited to start over here," he said.  
"Me too," she grinned. "I love you, Daryl."  
"I love you too, so damn much."  
Daryl groaned then, apparently now that he was laying down the booze was really hitting him.  
"Fuck, is the world spinning or is it just me?"  
"Are you too dizzy to mess around?" she purred. "I want you so bad."  
Daryl rolled over to touch her face then, but she could see his eyes moving like he was trying to follow her face around the room. He was far too pissed to do the job, and she didn't want him to wind up puking.  
Just then, she could hear music coming from Merle's room down the hall, and it made her smile.  
"Guess he got that thing working," Daryl muttered.  
"I haven't heard music in ages," she smiled.  
"Go listen if you want," he suggested.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm sure he won't mind the company. I'm too shit-faced to be of any use to you."  
"Goodnight, babe. I won't be too long."  
"Night, love you."  
Carol walked into the hallway, and she was pulled to Merle's door, to the sound of the song playing.

_**I don't want to lose you, baby,** _  
_**And I don't want to be alone** _  
_**Don't want to live my days without you** _  
_**But for now, I've got to be without you** _  
_**I've got a pocket full of money** _  
_**And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds** _  
_**But then I think of lovin'** _  
_**And I just can't get you off of my mind** _

Carol knocked softly on his door, and she realized then that she could hear him singing along. She smiled to herself as he stopped and answered, "Yeah?"  
"Merle? Can I come in for a minute?"  
"Sure."  
She opened the door to find him laying in his boxers on the bed, and it made her mind go blank for a second. In the light of a single candle, his body looked stunning, and she wanted him at that moment so badly.  
"I can turn it down," he said as he sat up to look at her. "Just never thought I'd hear this song again."  
"Don't turn it down...I was hoping I could listen to it with you for a minute."  
"Of course you can," he smiled.

_**Babe, can't you see** _  
_**That this is killing me** _  
_**I don't want to push you, baby** _  
_**And I don't want you to be told** _  
_**It's just that I can't breathe without you** _  
_**Feel like I'm gonna lose control** _

Merle moved back to give her space to sit, and she came closer almost cautiously. Carol felt like if she got too close, she would have to touch him...like she wouldn't be able to help herself. She was still a little tipsy and also unsure of what the rules were. Daryl wanted her to touch Merle, but was that only for him? Could she touch Merle for her own pleasure? Did she need Daryl's permission?  
Merle lay back a little after she sat down and in the dim light, she could see the outline of his manhood through the material.

_**I've got a pocket full of money, oh yes I do** _  
_**And a pocket full of keys that have no bounds** _  
_**But when it comes to lovin'** _  
_**I just can't get you off of my mind...** _

"Does Daryl know you're here?"  
"Yes."  
"And he's OK with that?" Merle asked.  
"He's so drunk he can't see straight."  
Carol was only in her panties and a t-shirt, and he was only in his boxers. Their eyes poured over each other's bare skin, and she felt helpless. To be so close to him and to recall the way he felt inside her, the way his tongue felt against her pussy...he was so beautiful that she couldn't look away.  
The song changed then, and she bit her lip, trying to figure out what to do next.

_**I've been searching for you** _  
_**I heard a cry within my soul** _  
_**I never had a yearning quite like this before** _  
_**Now here you are, walking right through my door...** _

"Carol..."  
He looked like he was feeling it too, but she couldn't say for sure.  
"Should I go?" she asked softly.  
"Yes...but I don't want you to."  
"I don't want to cause trouble."  
"I was never good at avoiding trouble," he answered.  
"I probably shouldn't be here...but I can still feel you all over me."  
"What are you doing to me, woman?"  
"I'm sorry, Merle... I'm so bad."  
Merle just looked at her then, and the candle on the dresser wavered in an invisible wind creating heat waves of candlelight on his perfect face.  
"Daryl doesn't have to know," he said.  
"Merle," she whimpered, knowing full well that she was going all in then.  
She moved closer on the bed and in a single second their lips met, and it was fire all around them. They were in a hell of their own creation, but what a beautiful place to burn.  
His hands claimed her ass as she fell on top of him, straddling him immediately and riding him through their clothing desperately.  
He was rock hard beneath her, and she ached to have him inside her. It was wrong, but how wrong? Daryl held the cards to their encounters, but he also lit the fuse. Was it fair for him to beg them to touch and then be the master of their desire?  
Merle ripped off her shirt and rolled her underneath him in one swift movement, and she fell weak against the bed. Carol just needed him to take her, to use her up and lay waste to her body.

Merle sucked her breasts like a starving infant and pushed down his boxers to feel her cool, damp panties against his raging hard cock. She whimpered beneath him and right away she was moving her hand down to stroke him right out of his senses.  
Her little hand urged him on, and he licked her nipples just right, making her whine from the heat. Merle got up on his knees and tore her panties from her body.  
She lay before him, legs spread wide and with that little smile...he had to have her.  
He took her by the ankle and kissed slowly from there to her knee and ducked lower as he came toward that glistening pussy. He was an owned man.  
Merle licked her lips, and she squirmed on the bed. The bed was on fire, and she could feel it. He took her by the knees then and held them open; Merle was going to give her exactly what she asked for.  
Carol was so slippery wet that he dreamed of sinking his cock balls-deep inside her then, but not before she came, he had to make her cum.  
He teased her entrance with the tips of his fingers and ran his tongue from her left ass cheek all the way to her clit; she was under his full control.  
"You're killin' me here," she whispered.  
"No, I'm being nice to you, honey...I'll show you what mean is."  
Merle backed up then, still holding her legs apart, and just looked down at her with an evil grin.  
"Merle...don't stop...I get it; I get it," she pleaded.  
He cackled in that way that was purely 'Merle,' and went right back to his games.  
His huge arms were slid under her thighs, and he got up nice and close to drink from her fountain. Carol never felt anything like the wave-like sensation of his tongue on her clit before; it was insanity.  
"Mmmmm..."  
She was beginning to crack so he took it further.  
Merle grabbed her breasts and pressed the tip of his tongue against her entrance, pushing into her and then going back to gently sucking her clit.  
"Fuck!" she hissed under her breath. "Oh, Fuck!"  
Merle felt her body tense up and then she relaxed into it, taking him by the back of his head and fucking his face just right.

Carol pushed him back on the bed and let the animal inside her take over. She threw her leg over his hips and sank down on his dick without a second thought. He filled every inch of her insides, and she trembled against his chest. Merle kissed her lips then, filled her mouth with his tongue and she began to fuck him steadily.  
Everywhere around them, nothing but the burning flames of hell, and yet they were tangled up in bliss.  
Merle held her breasts over his face and raised his head to meet them with his mouth.  
"Cum for me," she murmured.  
"Not yet, you kiddin' me, woman?"  
By the time he came, he had taken her bent over the bed, on her knees, from behind and standing up. Merle Dixon could hold out all night if he wanted to and he was going to do this right since he didn't expect it to happen again. She would come to her senses and go back to being strictly Daryl's girl. He knew he'd feel like shit about it in the morning, but for that moment he had no regrets.

Afterward, Carol was in his arms, and it was very late at night. He was waiting for her to take her leave, but until then he was breathing her in and enjoying the moment.  
"I'll never be sorry," he said finally.  
"Neither will I," she answered.  
"You have to go now, don't you?"  
"I probably should."  
"I just made love to you, Carol. You can call it whatever it meant to you, but for me, it was making love...and I never did that before."  
"Merle..."  
"It's OK. Don't say anything if you don't want to."  
"It was making love for me too."


	3. Chapter 3

**(Warning: The following is...raunchy.)**

Morning brought with it confusion, guilt and the reality of knowing she needed to tell Daryl the truth. Daryl was already downstairs when she opened her eyes, and as soon as she opened the door she saw Merle on the upstairs landing. She could sense there was a problem with him right away from his posture and she had a feeling it was the same thing troubling her.

"I need to tell him. He's all I have left, and I promised I wouldn't let this thing tear us apart," Merle said without a hint of hesitation.

"I agree. I said I wouldn't lie and I don't plan to...but how do we do this?"

"I should be the one to tell him," Merle said simply.

"I feel like this is all my fault...maybe I should."

"It's not your fault, Carol. I wanted it just as much as you."

"I feel terrible."

"I'm not saying what we did was OK, it wasn't, but Daryl is the one who opened Pandora's Box here. We never lay a hand on each other until he begged us to...we're only human, Carol."

She couldn't help thinking he had a point, even though nothing would assuage her guilt.

"I want you to just relax up here, OK? I'm gonna talk to him. It'll be OK."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I hope so. I'm really torn, Carol. I never want to hurt Daryl...but I can't be sorry for feeling the way I do for you. I still want to touch you right now."

"Merle-"

"I know."

"I feel it too; you have to know that."

"I know, honey...this is gonna be hard."

With that, Merle went downstairs to find Daryl; nothing about not telling him herself felt right.

/

Daryl was out in the backyard clearing underbrush around the homestead when Merle found him, and already he had no idea how to start, he would have to wing it as always.

"Hey, brother."

"Hey, Carol up yet?"

"She's upstairs. Listen, we have to talk."

Daryl put down the ax and Merle couldn't help feeling glad for that.

"I think it's best if I give you and Carol some space to live your lives...something happened last night, and I think it's a result of livin' so close together. I fucked up...me and Carol both did."

Daryl looked up at him then with a frown.

"What happened?"

"I ain't gonna sugar coat this...I fucked her, Daryl. She came to my room, and it just happened...if you want to punch me I won't stop you. I deserve that and worse."

Daryl shook his head and sighed heavily at the news.

"I asked for this, didn't I?"

"No, you didn't. It was a shitty thing for me to do and I'm sorry. I think I should go so you two can make a real go of it without me interfering."

"Merle, that's stupid. You don't need to go anywhere. I just gotta face that maybe I'm not enough for her."

"That's bullshit. We never looked at each other before what happened in the church."

"See? It is my fault," Daryl huffed.

"No. It's us that took it too far, and I'm sorry, Daryl. She's sorry too. Maybe it don't mean much, but we both agreed that lying about it wasn't an option."

"I appreciate that, but why isn't she telling me this?"

"Because I'm the man, and I should be the one to take responsibility for it. I betrayed you, and I'm gonna do the right thing now."

"Merle-"

"She loves you, Daryl...she loves you more than anything, so go easy on her. It was just a screwup, and it'll never happen again."

"You don't need to go, Merle. That's not what I want."

"Go up and talk to her, brother. It'll be OK; everything is going to be good now."

"I'm not mad; I just feel...shitty."

"That woman is crazy about you; I was just a mistake. Go show her you're the one for her," he winked.

"This is heavy shit."

"Go, you two be happy together," Merle smiled.

Daryl stopped before he reached the door and called back to his brother.

"Merle!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's hunt later, OK? I don't want this to come between us."

"OK."

/

Daryl left Merle sitting outside on a bench in the sun and walked slowly up the stairs. He decided that the last thing he wanted was a long drawn out discussion, Daryl wanted to take care of it physically.

She was sitting on the edge of the bed wiping some tears from her cheeks when he entered the room.

"Daryl-"

"Come here," he said, and she stood up, looking confused and a little apprehensive.

Daryl said nothing, he just took her by the face and kissed her hard. Just like that, an animal inside him clawed it's way to the surface of his consciousness. The animal who wanted to reclaim her took over.

Her mouth opened as he forced his tongue inside and she whined softly as he wrapped her in his arms.

Daryl remembered the first time he kissed her. It was filled with repressed desire and lust, maybe he had become comfortable in their relationship, but he was going to bring that fire back.

She held his upper arms as he backed her up to the wall and then moved his kiss to her neck.

"Daryl, I'm so sorry."

"Don't say a word, unless it's 'stop.'"

"I would never say stop."

"Then hush up and take it."

Daryl yanked her shirt over her head, and the heat in his stare made her feel faint. This Daryl hadn't made an appearance in a while. Carol was taken over by his hands, leading her, touching her, controlling her in just the right way. Before she could blink, he had her topless, her bra thrown across the bedroom, and pressed to the wall. He seemed to be possessed by something, a need to make her his again and she almost felt worse that he felt the need for it. She would always be his in all the ways that mattered.

He took her hands and held them both over her head as his right hand moved over her breasts, and his tongue licked the shell of her ear.

"Oh my God!" she moaned, and she noticed a grin spread across his lips.

He had her entire body at his command. Daryl was taking what was his.

"Tell me what I wanna hear," he demanded.

"I'm yours, Daryl...I love you."

"That's right. Do I give you what you need?"

"Of course you do, baby."

Daryl was taking no prisoners as he kissed his way down her body to the zipper of her jeans.

"Take it all off."

He needed her to bare herself to him; he needed her to hand herself over. The animal inside him had a list of demands, and he wasn't about to say no to that animal; she wasn't either if he had his way.

Carol unfastened her jeans and lowered her pants and underwear to the floor, and he eyed her body with a slight suspicion.

Was this body still his?

Daryl crouched down at her feet and pulled her right leg up onto his shoulder to take the trip up her thigh to the place he loved, the place where he took his love.

She ran her fingers through his hair, and he came in close to kiss her sweet lips. Her legs trembled then, and she lay the palms of her hands against the wall for support as his tongue slipped between her lips to the source of her womanhood.

"Damn...oh, Daryl."

The animal wanted to ravage her, but he wanted to tease her back into his arms...to drive her mad with desire for him.

His tongue moved slow...up one side of her labia and then down the other without giving her the release of touching her clit.

"Daryl...you kill me so good..." she whined, and he got off on it.

He was still her man, although maybe he'd need to accept that sharing her would be part of his life too.

Daryl was making her pay in the only way he could. He didn't want to scream at her, to make her feel like shit. Daryl wanted to make a point. He could bring her to her knees, and if she thought she could live without his love, then she was kidding herself. Maybe all of that was a little silly, but his male ego needed some appeasement.

"Please..." she begged, and he knew just what she wanted.

She was going to wait for it. It was a childish punishment, but he didn't care.

/

Carol was scooped up and laid out on the bed, and she knew he wasn't taking any prisoners by the evil look in his eyes.

"Open your legs, show me what's mine," he growled, and she submitted to him ultimately.

Daryl was so masculine, so sexy and so perfect for her. How could she ever be torn between them? It was hell.

He pushed down his pants, and she felt weak at the sight of his perfect cock. Both Dixon's were blessed in the cock department, and it was evil knowledge for her.

He took his huge dick in his hand then and stroked it a few times to tease her. Carol loved to watch him touch himself.

"Let me please you," she offered.

"No touching for you, not yet."

He bent over her and ran the smooth head of his dick up and down her wet slit, hitting every point of interest along the way. His raging manhood moved slowly over her vaginal opening, and she winced with longing.

"Please..."

"Nope."

Up further then, to her clit where he tapped it gently and then repeated the process, trying to break her.

Her back arched up off the sheets and he bit at her throat as he entered her by only 1 of his 9 inches of length.

He was burning her alive, and she felt that she deserved it...it felt good to be punished this way. She panted restlessly and prayed he'd let her cum soon. Carol began to shake when the desire reached its peak, and she needed him inside her like air. That's when he claimed his sweet revenge.

/

"Be a good girl and suck my cock for me," he grinned.

"Huh?"

She was on her back, legs spread wide with his dick teasing up and down her pussy. Sure, he was being a dick, but she would get hers in the end, and she knew that.

Daryl stayed on his knees and watched as she crawled toward him. She took his cock in her hand and looked up at him with burning lust in her eyes. Just then, she moved closer and ran her hard nipples over his erection, and he moaned at the sight of it.

"Don't you dare tease me back now, woman, suck it good."

She grinned and took him so deep his legs almost buckled.

"That's right, Carol...who do you belong to?"

She stopped sucking only long enough to say it was him and he growled as she took him back into her hot mouth.

Carol cupped his balls and fucked him with her mouth like she was paying for the privilege. She was bent over before him, and his eyes scanned over her narrow waist and perfect curves as he reached down to touch her hair.

He needed to feel like he was in charge, so he held her head as she sucked him off. It was sad machismo, but he didn't care. This is what he needed to be OK with her and Merle...he wasn't going to say sorry for that.

"Suck my balls too, be a good girl for me and roll them around nice and gentle over that hot tongue."

"Anything you wish," she purred, looking up at him with burning fire in her eyes.

That's what he needed, and now he had it.

Carol did as he asked and lay on her back as he knelt on the bed, sucking his balls gently and stroking his dick over her head. She was evil though, and she did it all with her legs spread wide so that he had to stare at her wet lips, swollen clit, and generally needy cunt as she did it.

Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore, so he bent over her in a 69 position and sucked her pussy till she screamed out his name.

Daryl grabbed her ass and rolled her hips up to bring her pussy right up to his mouth and licked her ravenously, bit her ass cheeks, and tongue-fucked her into oblivion.

"God damn it! Oh my fucking God! Daryl!"

She took his cock deep then as he felt her pussy pulsate against his mouth and he grinned with her fluids dripping from his chin. Carol was his.

"Now bend over."

Daryl grabbed her by the hips then and fucked so hard she could hear the smack of his body against her ass with every thrust. He dug his fingers into her waist and growled her name over and over along with proclamations that he was hers, and even if Merle touched her, she was his.

"Tell me what I wanna hear," he snarled as he reached the end.

"You're my man...always. No matter what happens...it's you, baby."

"Good girl."

Daryl pulled out then to spray cum all over her perfect ass, and he felt it leave him. The anger and betrayal left him then.

/

By the time they were both lucid again, Daryl was in need of food and went downstairs to talk it all out with Merle. He forgave them both. The world was too dangerous to hold grudges, and he loved them both too much to carry anger. Daryl couldn't deny that he had started it in a way as well, he had egged them on.

He got to the bottom of the steps as Carol lay half comatose upstairs and he knew that something was off right away.

"Fuck!"

Daryl called for Merle a few times, but he didn't answer and then noticed Merle's gun was gone as well.

"I think we got a problem, honey!"

"What's wrong?" she called back.

"It's Merle; I think he took off!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**There is still more, and believe it or not, it actually gets dirtier. This was a simple oneshot that took off, and it's fun to write;) lol**

**Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too nasty...or I hope it was nasty enough. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

Carol made it to the bottom of the stairs and found Daryl distraught and gathering his things to leave.

"I thought you spoke to him?"

"I did. I thought it was OK."

"Are you sure he didn't just go out for a while?" she asked.

"He mentioned leaving us to live here alone...I need to go find him."

"I'll come with you, just give me a minute to get ready."

/

They walked the woods for what felt like forever as Daryl tracked Merle's movements. All of the tracking skills Merle had taught him were coming in handy now, there was a definite trail.

Carol walked behind Daryl and prayed that they would find him, the last thing she ever wanted was to come between them and cause a separation.

"Daryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Daryl stopped then and turned to her.

"I love you too...nothing is changed for me, even if you love Merle too."

"I do love Merle very much, but I'm in love with you."

"I just want us all together, nothing else matters. Love him as much as you want to...the world needs more love, now more than ever."

"You're a good man, Daryl Dixon."

"Thanks."

They continued until darkness fell and it began to look hopeless.

"Fuck!" Daryl growled, and Carol could see that nothing would be alright until Merle was back with them. "We may as well go back, I can't see a damn thing, and the trail's gone cold."

"Baby, we'll find him...let's walk another few miles."

"Aren't you tired?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to stop."

Daryl walked ahead of her for the next half hour and then suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?"

Daryl turned back and looked at her funny.

"Wild sage."

"Huh?"

"It's him."

"How do you know?"

"He's burning wild sage on the fire, it's Merle."

She followed him as he almost ran through the trees towards the scent that he knew from childhood. She later found out that it was a very 'Merle' thing to do. Merle loved the smell of burning sage over a fire and Daryl knew that.

When Daryl finally caught sight of his brother sitting next to a fire he reacted in a way that surprised Carol at first.

"You fuckin' asshole! What the fuck are you doing out here?" he bellowed, startling Merle to his feet instantly.

"Hey now! Chill the fuck out, kid!"

Sometimes Merle would resort to calling Daryl kid, and Carol loved that.

"I thought you were gone!" Daryl growled and pushed Merle with both hands on the chest.

Merle only moved a few inches, he was build solid and very difficult to knock off balance.

"I was just thinking, Daryl. You know I do this!"

"Not anymore, Merle! It ain't like when we were kids! The world is different now, or hadn't you fuckin' noticed? And you were talking about taking off so what the hell was I supposed to think?"

Merle sighed then and grabbed Daryl by the shoulders.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Merle said, and it immediately disarmed him.

"Don't you dare do this to me again," Daryl stated plainly, and Merle shook his head, bringing Daryl in for a hug.

Carol could see the bond between them in a way she never had before, and it was beautiful.

/

Back at the farmhouse, Carol prepared them some food and poured some wine. Everyone was on edge but also happy to be reunited. She went upstairs to slip into the one dress she owned and washed up to enjoy the evening. Celebrations were few and far between and Merle being home was a big thing. Daryl would never be the same if they hadn't found him.

It was late by the time the drama was dealt with, but as they sat in the living room area, they knew the evening was far from over.

Daryl spoke first as they cracked open the second bottle of wine and both Carol and Merle listened intently.

"The only way to do this going forward is to get rid of the rules of the old world. We all want to be here together, and we got two men in love with the same woman...maybe that's messed up, but it is what it is."

Carol took a sip of her wine and wasn't sure what to say, so she said nothing.

"You really OK with that?" Merle asked.

"Yeah...in fact, I wouldn't mind if you two wanna go at it again sometime," he winked.

"Yeah?" Carol grinned.

"Fuck it, it was hot. What can I say?" Daryl laughed.

A few more glasses of wine and Carol was getting up to walk past Merle to the kitchen when he pulled her down onto his lap for a laugh.

"Come here, you," Merle growled, wrapping his arms around her waist and Daryl smirked as he watched the interaction.

"You Dixon men are trouble," she giggled.

"You love it," Merle retorted.

/

Daryl remembered then the first time Carol had fallen onto Merle's lap and how hard it made him, that was worth more than petty jealousy.

Merle pulled her back further onto his lap this time, and Daryl could see her melting into it.

Merle grabbed her by the throat, and she arched her back against him with her eyes closed.

Daryl never touched her that way, but it was cool that they had something different. He wasn't one for grabbing a woman by the throat, but seeing Merle do it was insanely hot and Carol seemed to love it.

Merle's hands moved over her breasts, and Daryl's eyes narrowed on the scene, it was incredible to watch. The dress Carol had on was a simple floral sundress that went down to her ankles, but Merle was already sliding it up to her thighs as he bit at her neck hungrily.

Daryl could feel blood flooding his lower half, and he couldn't wait to touch her, he was definitely planning to touch her this time. Carol was going to get two Dixons for the price of one.

Carol's legs opened then over the sides of Merle's thighs, and Daryl groaned as he had to adjust his jeans. His cock was steadily getting harder and harder and then Merle's hand moved up her inner thigh.

"Damn," Daryl muttered.

Carol reached back to grab Merle behind the neck, and she opened her blue eyes long enough to wink at Daryl. He was dead right there.

Merle began to stroke her through her panties and was kind enough to pull the dress up far enough for Daryl to see it all clearly.

It was so hot that Daryl was inches away from jumping in, but he liked the tease. He liked to torture himself for some reason.

Merle's hand slid down into her panties then, and Daryl hissed with need.

He could see his brother's hand moving in slow circles, and he knew Carol was dripping wet. He knew how that felt against his own fingers, and against his lips.

"Stand up for me, honey," Merle said then, and in a heartbeat, he was standing behind Carol pulling her dress overhead and her panties to the floor. It happened so fast and when Merle pulled her into the same position as before Daryl had a much better view.

Carol's pussy was soaked and glistening in the firelight of the fireplace and Daryl was about to cum in his pants like a teenager as he watched.

Merle touched her again, this time cupping her breast with his left hand and teasing her clit with the right.

"Fuckin' hell," Daryl groaned.

Merle looked at Daryl then as his fingers slid inside her, her legs spread wide over his thighs and she came like a wild woman.

"Mmmmm! Oh, fuck yes! Oh!"

She arched her back, and Merle held her by the throat again with his left hand as the fingers of his right hand fucked her and then made swift circles around her clit.

"She's warmed up, brother...you want some?" Merle growled over to Daryl.

"Fuck yes!"

"Go on, honey...go see him for a bit but come back to me later, hey?"

Carol turned her head to kiss him quickly before moving over to Daryl.

She slid down to her knees between his thighs and went for his belt with a wicked grin across her lips. Carol took Daryl in her hand and then her mouth as Merle watched from behind.

/

He wanted inside her so bad but it wasn't his turn, and he knew she wouldn't leave him in need. Carol was a hell of a good woman and watching her sweet pussy from the back as she sucked his brother off was killing him.

Those slippery pink lips were calling to him from across the room, and it felt like he was going to explode. She slithered up Daryl's body eventually, and Merle was destroyed by the sight of her teasing Daryl's cock, just sliding her evil wet pussy back and forth on it without taking him in.

Carol was a naughty little thing, and she was all theirs.

"Please," Daryl begged, and she treated him to a good ride as he sucked her breasts mercilessly. Carol fucked him nice and steady as he grabbed her ass with both hands, bringing her down harder and harder on his cock as he sucked her nipples one after the other.

Carol reached the end of the line a second time then as Merle watched with blinding desire and she fell weak against Daryl's chest, her entire body visibly trembled.

About five minutes into it, Merle couldn't take it anymore.

"Get over here, woman! I'm fuckin' burning alive over here!"

Carol whispered something into Daryl's ear and sauntered over to Merle with the sexiest little sway of her narrow hips. Her blue eyes and that cheeky grin could be the death of any man.

Merle stood up then and had her kneel on the couch with her back to him, he was in the mood for something rough.

"I'm gonna smack your ass, that OK?"

Carol turned to look at him then, and the grin she wore was priceless.

"As long as it's hard."

Merle chuckled that classic 'Merle' chuckle and unfastened his jeans to release his rock solid cock for her. Sliding into Carol was almost a holy experience. Her body was willing and wet, but there was so much resistance inside her, and as he fucked her, she would clench her vaginal walls to tease his dick into submission.

Merle set one foot on the couch cushion and drove into her so hard that she whimpered softly.

"Jesus! Oh fuck, Merle...yes!"

/

Daryl stroked his dick in the corner as he watched her breasts rocking with each thrust, this was perfection...even if it was a little strange.

He sipped his wine and waited for the right time to jump in.

Merle wound up then and lay a smack on her ass that Daryl thought might be too much, but before he could suggest it was a bit rough, she was begging for more.

"Again," she whined, and Merle grinned as he lay another smack on the same ass cheek leaving a pink handprint that Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of.

Merle got her right there, and he was stunned at her stamina for taking dick with such excitement.

"Carol," he called when he couldn't hold on without her anymore.

"Let's take this to the bed," Carol purred then, and they both followed her up the steps to the bedroom she shared with Daryl.

It became a beautiful tangle of bodies as she settled between them and it was anyone's guess whose hand was whose.

Merle was behind her and Daryl in front. Daryl pulled her leg up high around his waist and sank his dick inside her just right.

The two of them together was pure sexual fire and brimstone, and she just let them take her over.

Merle was holding her ass from behind and then teasing her nipples with his arm around her body as she was being nailed by Daryl. She felt Merle's cock against her ass cheek, so hard and perfect.

She almost wished they could both be inside her then, but that was not about to happen.

Daryl buried his face in her breasts then and couldn't take it anymore as he came undone all over her belly. If he and Merle were sharing a woman, then he figured he should at least pull out.

Merle asked if she had enough and Carol insisted she could take much more.

Merle fucked her from behind again, holding her right leg up and open as he filled her and she arched her back into his body as Daryl watched.

Merle fucked her faster and faster, his face pressed against her back as he kissed her skin and edged closer toward the finish line.

"Jesus H. Christ!" he growled as he pulled out to cum on her ass.

There was nothing normal about it, but none of them had ever had better sex with anyone before, not to mention that they all loved each other more than their own lives.

Only minutes later, Merle was snoring on their bed, and Carol giggled to herself.

"He cannot stay awake worth a damn after sex."

"Me neither, and I don't think I have the energy to go sleep in his room."

"It's all good, let's just crash," she suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, I'm fuckin' wiped after all that walking and now this."

"Me too."

Daryl pulled her into his arms, and she snuggled into his chest as they pulled the quilt over the three of them.

"I don't get this, but I like it," Daryl yawned.

"Me too, babe," she yawned as a contagious response.

/

"What the fuck is all this about?"

Daryl opened his eyes to the bright sun blazing through his retinas. He could barely make out the shape of a figure in the doorway, but there was somebody there.

He rubbed his eyes for a second and then the figure spoke again.

"Daryl, what the hell is going on here?"

"Rick?"

Sure enough, Rick and Michonne were standing in the doorway wondering why Carol was sleeping between two naked Dixons.

"We finally find you three, and you're all..."

Michonne couldn't find the words.

"I can explain?" he began, but he knew it would be a very long story.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

There was a gathering downstairs when everyone was dressed that was awkward, to say the least. Rick and Michonne had been on a scouting mission when they came upon the farmhouse, but they were set up in an abandoned high school with the whole group not far away. They presumed that Daryl, Merle, and Carol would go back with them to the high school but Merle was disappointed.

He sat in the corner and watched as Daryl and Carol tried to rationalize what Rick and Michonne had seen, and it made him annoyed to listen to it.

"It was...just that we were alone here and..." Carol began.

"It just happened," Daryl added. "We were drinking wine and you know how things can happen, right?"

Merle could see them making excuses and also the way that Rick and Michonne were shaking their heads, misunderstanding what was actually a beautiful thing.

"It didn't just happen, and I wasn't drunk!" Merle growled and left the room to go outside.

Merle had never made excuses before, and he wasn't about to start. He wasn't embarrassed, and he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

Carol met him out in the backyard and took him by the hand, it was just what he needed, and somehow she knew that.

"Are you ashamed?" he asked.

"No, it's just that people don't get it...I don't even get it completely."

"What I feel for you isn't wrong, and I don't want you to think of what we had as just something that happened."

"I don't think of it that way, and I don't think Daryl meant it that way either."

"He looked embarrassed, and that wasn't about you, it was cause I was there. Last night was good, it was just us, and everything was good, and now that's over. You two will be together again, we'll go back with them, and it'll just be me all alone like always. I knew it was too good to be true."

"We might not go back with them; we haven't even talked about it yet."

"Daryl will go; he listens to Rick."

/

"The high school is great; we have it set up pretty well already. We really hoped we'd find you," Michonne smiled. "Now we can all be together again."

"We were thinking of setting this place up together," Daryl said as he looked up at them. "Maybe we could branch out the group a little."

"Don't you want to come back with us?" Rick asked.

"Sure...but it's just that. I don't know; I need to talk to Merle and Carol."

Rick came to sit across from him then and looked concerned.

"Look, I don't know what's happening with you and Carol, but Merle is unpredictable and if you invite him into your relationship...it could ruin things for you and Carol."

"You think he's trying to break us up?" Daryl huffed.

"Merle is not a team player, he sees an opportunity, and he goes for it. If you come back with us, there's a whole group rowing in the same direction."

Daryl closed his eyes to think for a moment, and all he could see was Carol and Merle sleeping next to him early that very morning. Everything about it had felt so natural and right.

"I need to talk to them about this," Daryl said finally.

"I don't see what there is to discuss; we were all together before the fall of the prison...what's changed?" Rick asked.

"We were going to build something here. It's not up to me to say if that's over now. I need to ask Merle and Carol about it."

Daryl left Michonne and Rick in the living room feeling baffled and went to find Carol and Merle in the backyard.

"Hey...so what do you guys think?" he asked when he found them sitting on the bench together.

"I don't want to go," Carol said.

"No?"

"Do you want to go?" Merle asked.

"No. I want to stay here and do all the things we talked about. I still want to be in touch with them, but I like it here. I like being my own man and not having to run everything by 30 different people. I wanna fuck in my living room whenever I want and step out the back door every morning to be right here in the woods."

Carol smiled up at him and knew they had decided; it was just what she wanted too. She could see that her Dixon men felt at home there in the woods. They were free.

Merle was thinking; Carol could feel him thinking next to her.

"What do you vote?" she smiled.

"But...do you guys want me to stay here or go back?"

"We want you here, you idiot?" Daryl groaned. "I just said I want it to stay like it is."

"Alright, I was just checking!" Merle fired back.

"Well, pay attention for fuck sake!"

"Did you forget who the older brother is here, punk?"

"Alright, you two! Shut it!" Carol hollered.

/

Explaining it to Rick and Michonne was a treat, they still didn't get it, but they accepted it. They really didn't have a choice.

"So you'll come to the high school at some point?" Michonne asked Carol. "You really should see it; it's something else."

"Of course we will, this is just working right now. I think they need some time to be kings of their own castle. We can build something here and still stay close to the original group."

Michonne leaned in with a frown of confusion on her face and added, "And you're going to just stay here and...be with both of them?"

Carol smiled and nodded her head.

"I know how it seems, but it works for us."

Rick drew a map to the high school they had turned into a massive fortified compound and tried once more to persuade them.

"It's reinforced already...it's safer there."

"We'll be OK here," Daryl insisted. "If that changes, we'll come."

"You're family," Rick said. "It feels wrong for you to stay here."

"It feels right for us."

/

As nighttime fell, Merle washed up in the kitchen with Daryl sitting on the kitchen counter, and they cracked another bottle of wine. Carol was resting upstairs, and they finally had a moment to process the day's events alone. There were another dozen bottles of wine left, and Merle had developed a taste for it.

"Maybe I could learn to make this stuff...we could make wine from wild berries," he suggested.

"Maybe. I wouldn't mind hangin' out in the woods and drinking wine...'bout time life was sweet for a change."

"It really is sweet out here. I like being here with you two."

"It's perfect," Daryl grinned.

"Of course there's always a second option for me now, and that's good too."

"How do you mean?"

"Like when you and Carol get over this nonsense with me, I can go back with the group and give ya some peace."

"Do I need to smack that stupid idea out of your head for good?"

"It'll happen, Daryl. What we got here is good, but it ain't natural, it can't last."

"What the hell is natural about the world anymore? Dead folks are walkin' the Earth remember?"

"I guess so."

Daryl went to toss him a towel to dry his face and chest and paused, looking at him more seriously.

"I don't want you to go, and that's not just for Carol...I like you being with us."

"I like it too."

Daryl lay his hand on his older brother's shoulder and pulled him into a strange hug as he sat before him on the counter. He half expected Merle to push him away, but he accepted the physical contact and hugged him back.

Daryl's hand held the back of Merle's head, and something they couldn't verbalize was felt between them.

When Carol woke up from her nap, they had some food and reveled in the knowledge that they were at home. They were the masters of their own creation, and now they only had to answer to themselves. With a day to let the scandal settle Daryl could find it funny.

"You should have seen Rick's face when he walked in and saw you clinging to Carol and everyone naked as sin," Daryl laughed as he handed a drink to his brother.

"Bet they think we're a bunch of sex hippies now," Merle chuckled.

"Michonne was pretty stunned that I'm sleeping with both of you. Can you imagine the conversations back at the new place right now?" she laughed hysterically.

There was joy in that evening, and the world was their oyster.

Eventually, Daryl was feeling tipsy and pulled Carol under him on the couch. All the wine, the free sexual energy, and freedom were addictive and after years in the apocalypse not enjoying things like sex, Daryl was making up for lost time.

Merle watched from the other couch, laying back with his head on the armrest sipping his wine. Watching people being sexual right in front of him was better than TV.

Carol yanked open Daryl's jeans and reached inside to jerk him off as he kissed her neck and moaned into her ear.

Merle was contented to watch; he could almost feel it from across the room. He lay back and smirked as Daryl made his way up under her sundress to go down on her.

"Hey, honey, open your leg a little wider...I can't see," he commented, and Carol complied with a wink.

Watching his brother's tongue move in devilish zigzag patterns up and down her pussy lips was enough to make his dick raging hard, and he hoped she'd come see him too.

"Oh, God...Daryl...Mmmmm!"

Daryl slid two of his fingers inside her then, and Merle hissed in approval as he opened his khakis to take care of himself.

Carol arched her back and ran her own hands over her breasts as she came and Merle was more turned on than he thought possible.

"You're killin' me, darlin'...come see me, honey."

"Come to bed," she said as she stood up and walked up the stairs, "both of you."

Up in the bedroom, she pulled them both into her arms in the dark and it was fury, pure sexual fury. Merle tended to stay behind her, like somehow it was still a little hard for him to touch Daryl's girl, but this time he was pulled down on top of her. He looked down into her eyes and she smiled up at him like he was all she could see, for that moment she was his girl too.

"Tease me," she grinned as she raised her head off the pillow to kiss him.

Merle ran his cock slowly up and down Carol's wet slit and she whined so sweetly into his mouth.

In another moment, Daryl's hips were urged toward her face and she sucked him off. Nobody quite knew what was happening from one minute to the next. All around them were just beautiful sensations. Hands, lips, tongues, and lust from every direction and it wasn't wrong at all, it was so right. Merle even found his hand on Daryl's back at one point as he was changing positions with Carol and the feeling of the muscles in his back was so foreign but good. Daryl's body was obviously very different from Carol's, and it moved him in a completely different way.

Merle found himself at one point being jerked off by Carol as Daryl fucked her and it was beautifully twisted as Daryl turned to him and pulled him closer.

Daryl's face was buried in Merle's neck for a moment, and his hands roamed over his brother's body. There were no rules, and everything felt good. Carol's hands gripped Daryl's ass as he nailed her into the mattress. Merle was ridden by Carol toward the end, and she came in close to kiss him sweetly whispering loving words into his ear with hot breath.

"Don't you ever think of leaving us again...we need you, baby..."

He held her close and promised her he wouldn't go.

Everyone's needs were met in a free-for-all of mouths, hands and thrusting hips. They were one, they were free, and they would make their own path.

###########################

In time, they had a full garden on their land. Merle made sweet berry wine every fall. They stayed in close contact with the main group and exchanged resources and support. They made love almost every night and lived life to the fullest. Daryl had only wanted to play games in the beginning, to test the waters of sexual norms with Merle and Carol, but it turned into so much more. Their love was unconventional, but it worked for them, and nothing would ever keep them apart.


End file.
